Through A Killers Eyes
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: Based off my OC, Larry the lion was created to be the greatest animatronic to perform at Fazbear's emporium, until the incident occurred but no one knew what was going on in Larry's mind, until now.
1. My Birth

**I don't any of this Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon, But I do own Larry the lion.**

 **Larry's POV**

"Okay are all circuits ready to be turned on."

"Yes sir, I checked all the circuits and there all ready."

"Excellent turn it on."

These where the first voices I heard before I open my eyes and gazed at my first perspective on life. I was in a white colored office I was also on a table, I then notice two humans staring at me in excitement.

"Good it works."

"Yes Mr. Smith, the greatest animatronic is born."

"And with that technology you put in him, he's bound to be the greatest animatronic ever built."

"I'm the greatest." I thought in my mind.

"It's to bad we have to send him to a kid's place. He would've been a great thing to work with."

"come on Mr. Smith, he would be happier at that kid's place then here."

"Happier? Bert he's a robot, robots don't have feelings."

He was wrong, while they continued to talk I used my computer brain to look up what an animatronic is. It was a short wait before it came into my brain it said that an animatronic is type of robot that moves around and talks for entertainment or environments for a place. I couldn't believe it they are going to use me as a kid thing, well I wont let them. I will show them that I'm more then a kids thing.

So I looked at those humans in front of me and gave out a menacing screech, the human's turned to look at me by then I open up my hands and five sharp claws came up.

"Hey, he's not supposed to do tha-"

I cut off his speech by slitting his throat, Blood immediately splashed out like a fountain and he dropped to the floor. The other human knelt down and touched him on the back.

"OH MY GOD MR. SMITH!"

The human then looked at me in a terrified expression. I let out a loud screech, leaned down and slashed at him, but he dogged it by ducking he then crawled backwards to get away from.

I got off the table I was on and made my way towards him, I soon backed the human into a corner. He looked up at me in fear and started to breath heavily, in my mind I let out a laughed. I lunged at him intended to pull out his heart, but he suddenly pulled out a devise from his front pocket and shocked me in the face with it.

I fell on the floor and everything went black.

 **Well here is the first chapter and the reason Larry could read that information is because his computer brain can upload information's and downloads.**


	2. My New home

**I don't any of this Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon, But I do own Larry the lion.**

 **Larry's POV**

"System reboot complete."

"Free roaming mode activated."

I slowly open my eyes, I felt the gears inside them moving as they helped focused them. I found myself starring at a ceiling that had a ceiling fan turned on.

"Where the hell am I?" I thought to myself as I sat myself up. I looked around my surroundings and found that I was in another office, the office had a basic desk, filing cabinets, some pictures, and some papers that were on the desk. I looked up at the walls and noticed a security camera on the far right pointing towards the office door, I then got up on my feet and got a better look at the camera the light was off meaning that it wasn't recording yet.

"Good, no one knows that I'm active yet. But it also means that there's a human here."

I then had a sudden urge to kill the human. But I knew that if I try to find where he or she is, he or she will see me on the other cameras and would try to escape or shut me down again and be taken to the scarab yard. I had to find a way to lure the human to my location, I looked around the office for something to use but couldn't find anything I then looked at a closed door.

I let out a grin and creaked the door open, I then slammed the door at the wall which made a loud thud. Knowing the human heard it I quickly went into a dark corner and waited for him or her.

Sure enough a middle age man came to investigate the sound. The man was armed with a beating stick and a flashlight, I came out from my hiding spot and slowly walked towards the door. I peered in and could see him shinning his flashlight around the office, I slowly entered the office and walked up behind him. I breathed heavily so that he could tell that I was behind him, before he had the chance to turn around I pushed him down to his stomach. I then walked up to the side of his head and raised my foot up I slammed my foot down hard, I heard his head crack in half.

I moved my foot off the crushed head and looked down at my handiwork. The head was splatted like a watermelon and a pool of blood surrounded it, seeing blood the on the floor I looked at it in fascination, I never knew that it was so beautiful when it was around a body.

I then wanted to explore the building so I left the office and headed down the hallway where my victim came from. I then entered a room where lots of weird stuff was hanging on the walls, I then noticed a figure strapped on the wall. I walked towards it and saw that the figure was this tall puppet thing, I then put my face close to it and tried to see if it was a threat or not. Seeing that it wasn't I put my claws on the puppets face and placed claw marks on it, I walked away from the puppet and walked towards some heads that were on a table, The heads were shape as a Bear, a Bunny, a Chicken, and a Fox. I looked at the bear and let out a screech as I threw it off the table, I don't know why but I felt that the bear was a major threat.

I then noticed a tall display case and I could see a figure moving in it, I was about to check it out but a pop up came out in front me.

"Nearing six am return to original area immediately and prepare for shut down."

"What I can't shut down now!"

Growling in frustration, I punched my hand into a table making it dent in shape of my hand. I angrily walked out of the room and entered the office, I then looked at the body of the dead worker realizing that someone could see it. I grabbed it's legs and dragged it to a nearby closet, I placed the headless body in there and closed the door, I then tore the door handle off and threw it at a corner. After cleaning out the blood and piece of head off the floor I got in my original location and shut down.

 **Here's another chapter and now where going in the Fazbear emporium storyline.**


	3. Massacre

**I don't any of this Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon, But I do own Larry the lion.**

 **Larry's POV**

"Downloading update."

"Download complete, deleting shut down mode."

"Yes it's finally gone, now I can roam free all day and night and eliminate every single person I see."

I once again open my eye's, but for once I wasn't in an office, instead I was on stage I looked forward and could see a human shadow behind a curtain.

"Oh goodie, I can begin the elimination."

I open up my hands and slowly raised my claws up, I then began to walk towards the human who had no idea of my awaking. I was now close enough to make the strike, I raised my hand up.

"So boys and girls meet Larry Lio-"

He didn't finish his sentence as with one swipe of my hand, I tore the human's head off. I watched the head fly up into the air and land back on the floor in front of the headless body. The body then fell sideways and splattered out blood, I then heard screaming in front of me.

I looked forward and saw hundreds of humans in front of me. In my mind I let out a smile because this was going to be fun, I stepped one foot ahead of me and gave out a loud screech, the humans immediately screamed and started running away from me they were all heading towards a door at the back of the room.

"Yes, that's right run away from me, so it can be easier to pick you off one by one."

I jumped off the stage and landed on top of a small child instantly crushing him, I then started to run after the crowd and manage catch up to another child, I slapped the child sideways with my claws making it fall to the floor in a small pool of blood.

I let out another screech and grabbed a man and women by the necks. I lifted the two humans up and tighten my grip, the humans slowly went lifeless I then threw them onto the ground and returned to the chase.

I once again caught up with the stampede and used my claws to slash at the backs of humans. They instantly drooped dead, I then noticed an elderly person trying to runaway. I ran towards the old person and got ready to slash at his back, but I suddenly felt something small repeatedly hitting and bouncing off my back.

I turned around and saw four humans pointing their guns at me.

"You dumbass humans, you think you can kill me the greatest animatronic, I will make you pay for thinking that."

I let out another screech, I charged at them with my claws in front of me. I slashed at the nearest human and manage to hit his chest he fell to ground, I then looked at another human and backed slapped him away.

As I turn to another human, one of the other humans jumped onto my back and stabbed me in the chest. The knife manage to get through a little bit, but didn't do any damage, I started to trash around rapidly trying to get the human off.

I then manage to grab the human's leg and yanked him off me, it fell on the and tried to crawl away from me but I grabbed him by the shoulders and held the human right next to my mouth. I open my mouth and bit down hard on the human's head crushing it. I dropped the body and stomped on it's back as I headed towards another human, But just then red lights started flashing on the ceiling and an alarm sounded.

I covered my ears and got down on my legs trying to stop the sound.

The sound then stopped and I got back up trying to get ringing out of my ears, once the ringing stopped I looked around the room and notice that the humans were gone.

"DAM IT!"

Frustrated I walked up to the stage and knocked over and tore apart the other animatronics, they were junk anyway so it wouldn't matter that they were destroyed.

After that I walked out of the area and began my search for the humans that escaped me.

 **Here is another chapter and as you can guess Larry is a love/hate character.**


End file.
